The Bloopers of Ashwood's Rebirth Part One
by Ashwood's Flame
Summary: Bloopers Galore! These are the mess ups and interviews of the Ashwood series cast! Fair warning, there will be cussing as none of the scenes are edited and you must read Ashwood's Rebirth Part one to understand! Will/OC; Mentions of Optimus/OC and Sam/Mikeala!
1. Chapter 1

**So... ****_Ashwood's Rebirth Part 1_**** is almost over. I promised a reviewer that I would put the bloopers I thought of online as soon as the story was starting to end. Also, this story has spoilers for ****_Part Two, Three,_**** and ****_Ashwood's Revenge_****. I will try to have ****_Ashwood's Story_**** up over summer, but no promises. Without further adu, here is chapter 1! Oh, and it will be as if I am the director, so you shall things from my eyes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! I only own my OCs who shall be revealed as some bots (Turned human cuz they died)!**

* * *

-Opening 1 & 2-

"Action!" I called. Ali begins running down the hill and promptly trips over the nearest rock. "Cut!" Ali gets up and starts laughing. Jack, Miko, and Raf looked at each other and crack up.

"Redo!" Alissa and Barricade called. I nodded to the camera man and he began filming. Ali ran down the hill with no problem and tried to jump the fence. Her shirt caught and she was yanked back.

I face palmed and went to help the Exis off the fence. "You," I hissed. "Are a nightmare."

-Home scene 1 & 2-

Ali's mom was cooking when there were seven thuds and we all turn to see Ali in front of the steps. "You've got to be kidding me." Will groaned, picking Ali up. I rubbed my temples as we redid the scene.

"I'm going to School!" Ali yelled. Jasmine appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. She smiled at the Autobots.

"Bye Alissa, Have fun." She said, winking at Hound. I gagged and followed Ali as we followed her to school.

-Lunch scene 1 & 2-

Ali sat down and stretched. She then proceeded to fall off of her seat and back first onto the floor. "Cut!" I called. Optimus helped Alissa up and she blushed. 'Just wait until she finds out what she and Will do.' I thought. "Redo!"

Ali played with her lunch and stared out of the window. She looked up when Smokescreen stood beside her. He looked at her and smirked. "Is that a spider?" He asked innocently. Both Miko and Ali shot to their respected boyfriends. You think Ali went to Optimus? Nope. She went to Will.

"I hate you Smokescreen!" Ali called. He snickered and I rubbed my head. The chapter wasn't even halfway done.

-Nemesis scene 1-

Ali woke up in the cage. Scalpel wasn't in the cage yet. "ARG! SCALPEL!" I yelled. Ali shot up and peered through the bars.

"Scalpel? You didn't say he was going to be here!" She panicked. I waved my hand and she went unconscious.

"I love my authoress powers." I sighed. "SCALPEL, GET YOUR TINY LITTLE AFT IN HERE NOW!" the crab like bot scrambled in and up the cage.

Ali woke up in the cage. She was alone except for a microscope. She kicked it and Scalpel went flying. Alissa slid out of the cage and into the ventilation shafts. I nodded and we quit filming.

-Brig scene 1-

Ali jumped from the vents and landed in front of Sunstreaker. "What does Starscream want with me?" She asked.

"_Who are you?_" Sunstreaker snarled. Ali looked at him blankly.

"What?" she asked. "Seriously, is there a translator nearby?" I face palmed at Alissa's blonde moment.

* * *

**Read, review, follow/favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long wait! So I won't do all the chapters unless you want me too. Anyways, this is chapter 2, so we're gonna have a failed battle. I noticed I seemed to have the bots either in the wrong place or do things they weren't supposed to in this chapter. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Transformers! I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Ali was in the vents singing. "Oh shit, are we filming?" She asked. Again, another face palm.

-Rescue Mission 1-

Ali hummed the lullaby she wasn't supposed to know until part two. "Alissa, you aren't supposed to know that!" I yelped.

"Fu-" She caught herself as Grace walked in with Miko. "Fudge balls." She corrected. Half of our crew cracked up.

-Dream 1-

"Now, try to ignore Ali!" I called. "Action!" The four transformers battled until there was a scream. "CUT! CUT!" I yelled, running to the screaming bystander who had just walked in randomly. "SOME ONE GET THAT FUCKING CAMERA OFF AND OUT OF HERE!"

-Med Bay Shot 1-

The med bay shot was going good up until I saw…

"FRENZY, GET RUMBLE OUT OF THE MED BAY NOW!

-Med Bay scene 1-

Alissa shot up, but kept giggling, which made most of the crew crack up. "I-I-I'm sorry!" she said. "S-something's t-tickling me!"

I rolled my eyes, but helped her up, and she stopped laughing. "Check for the bots! We have a creeper!" I ordered, eyeing the berth carefully. "And get me a can of paint!"

In a flash, the berth was gone. Note to self, keep terror twins locked inside a room playing 'Barbie Girl' until they are needed.

-Meeting the 'gang' 1-

Ali sat down and again fell off the seat, only this time, it was tampered with. "Argh, I'm going to kill you Miko!" she yelled. The said girl bolted out of the area with Grace. "Grace Lopez Ross, you are grounded!" there was a groan and a slight snicker. I just face palmed along with Will and Optimus.

-Rec Room; take 1-

Ali walked around the rec room making sure everyone was there. "Okay, so we got Sunny and Sides playing GTA (Grand Theft Auto) while Ratchet is in the background," she paused reading and looked up. "Jolt is walking in as I'm talking to Ironhide…" she looked around a growled. "IRONHIDE, YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS TAKE!" She yelled.

I rubbed my ears and glared at the Leadex, making her grimace slightly. "Will, where's that aft of your guardian at?" I asked quietly.

* * *

**So, anyways, Hoped you enjoyed! If you liked this, then go check out the story this is from! Reviews for some bloopers you may want to add?**


End file.
